The Wattersons
The Wattersons are the main characters of the television series, The Amazing World of Gumball. They are the neighbors of the Robinsons. Despite being a tight-knit family, they are known to have very serious arguments at times (as shown in "The Responsible" and "The Flakers.") Overview The Watterson family are anthropomorphic animals, and are quite unusual; they consist of two rabbits, two cats, and a goldfish. Gumball and Nicole are both blue cats, while Anais and Richard are both pink rabbits. Darwin is a goldfish, and was originally the family pet, until he grew legs, gained the ability to speak, and became able to eat food other than fish flakes. Granny Jojo is Richard's mother, and Nicole's father was mentioned in "The End" and "The Man." Richard's father, Frankie, was mentioned as well in "The Watch" and "The Man," before making his first appearance in "The Signature." Members * Gumball: Son of Nicole and Richard; brother to Darwin and Anais. He is a blue cat. * Darwin: Adopted son of Nicole and Richard; adoptive brother to Gumball and Anais. He is a goldfish. * Anais: Daughter of Nicole and Richard; sister to Gumball and Darwin. She is a pink rabbit. * Nicole: Mother to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; wife of Richard. She is a blue cat. * Richard: Father to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; husband of Nicole. He is a pink rabbit. * Granny Jojo: Paternal grandmother to Gumball, Darwin and Anais; mother of Richard; mother-in-law of Nicole; ex-wife to Frankie. She is a pink rabbit. * The Evil Turtle: Was bought by Richard from a man in a van in "The Puppy", Family pet who loves to bite Gumball. * Frankie: Paternal grandfather to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; father of Richard; father-in-law of Nicole; ex-husband to Granny Jojo. He is a gray rat. * Louie: Paternal step-grandfather to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais; stepfather of Richard, stepfather-in-law of Nicole; husband to Granny Jojo. He is a black mouse. Deceased members * Gumball's Grandfather: Grandfather to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, as mentioned by Nicole in "The End" he is the maternal grandfather. * Bucktooth: Great, great, great, great, grandfather to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, as mentioned by Richard in "The Watch." * Darwin the First: First pet fish of the Wattersons. His remains were discovered under Gumball's bed in "The Game." * Darwin the Second: Second pet fish of the Wattersons. Not mentioned in the show yet. * Zach: The alter ego of Gumball. His first appearance was in "The Name." Trivia * The Wattersons invoke their facial expressions in an animesque style, such as sweat drops forming on their heads when distressed, tear and gruel, and countless other over-exaggerated expressions. * Ben Bocquelet chose this family name as a tribute to his hero, Bill Watterson, the creator of the famous newspaper comic Calvin and Hobbes. * Gumball inherited his mother's appearance, and a bit of his father's personality, whereas Anais inherited her father's appearance, and a bit of her mother's personality (as well as her fighting skills). * All of the members have the same face physique: a curved quadrilateral annexed with another small one on the bottom. * The Wattersons are revealed to be in critical financial standing, due to Richard spending all of their savings on a star, which apparently died. * Anais is the only known biological member of the family without whiskers. * The painted portrait of all of the members is also seen inside the Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe building in London, England. * The Wattersons consist of animals that would be kept as pets by humans, although Darwin and the Evil Turtle are the only members referred to as pets in the show. * Gumball is the only member in the family without visible eyelashes, as in many scenes they are shown for split seconds or for entire frames, but for the entirety of the show, they remain unseen. * Aside from the Robinsons, Gary is suggested to be their other next-door neighbor, when he is shown in his house in "The Allergy" (though, in an earlier occurrence, he is shown living across them). Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:Fathers